


Simon vs. Boarding School Life

by DracoWillHearAboutThis



Series: Simon @ Hogwarts [2]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Garrett Laughlin/Morgan, Minor Leah Burke/Abby Suso, POV First Person, POV Simon, Year 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis
Summary: “How do you ever get privacy in this castle?” I ask my friends moodily, about half an hour later.Leah looks up from her drawing, clearly intrigued. Abby has been typing on her phone but puts it down to stare at me. Nick, who has clearly been attempting to read the same sentence over and over again, abandons his book to glance over at me.“Oh hoh,” Leah says, her eyes glinting mischievously. “Whatever do you need privacy for, Simon Spier?”
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Simon @ Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125195
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Simon vs. Boarding School Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I know this sequel is approximately two years late lol but I lately listened to the Simon vs audiobook, and it brought me back into the mood. So here it finally is. I hope you enjoy this tiny token :D

I swear, Bram Greenfeld has the softest lips in the entire universe.

Not that I’ve kissed enough people to have a pool of examples backing this statement, but I’m still 100% sure that it’s true. I’ve spent the entire last month kissing those lips, and in my biased opinion, it’s absolutely, completely impossible for another pair of lips to rival his. It might not be scientific proof, but I do think I can call myself an expert on Bram Greenfeld’s lips. And they are The Best Lips™. I would write an entire essay about them if the Hogwarts professors weren’t going to fail me for it. Some of them already seem, if not exasperated or downright annoyed, then deeply amused by my noticeably shortened attention span every time Bram is in the same room with me. 

And Bram is in all my classes. So, yes. I might not have the best track record at the moment. 

But honestly, who needs NEWTs if there is such a boyfriend to kiss. Education might be important, but more important than Bram Greenfeld’s lips? Yeah, not seeing it.

I make a soft noise against said lips as I press into him, effectively pushing him into the cold stonewall in his back, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he knots his fingers in my hair and returns the kiss with abandon, making me weak in the knees.

And here’s the other thing about kissing Bram. For a guy who’s usually so reserved, the way he focuses all his attention on me when we’re alone together like this is pretty incredible. The way he kisses me like I’m the only thing that matters melts my bones. I’m not kidding. You could probably insert me into potions without any issues. 

I moan as I pull away from our kiss, gasping for air, and Bram smiles as he moves his lips to the side of my neck instead, gently nibbling downwards. It makes me shiver. I’m hard and from the way he’s pressed against me, I can tell that he is, too. It sends a thrill of excitement through me, that I can do that to him. 

Then, we hear footsteps, and we both tense up. I hastily step back, arranging my school robes so that they hide my predicament and Bram does the same, standing very straight and trying to look very innocent.

To my horror, it’s none other than the Headmistress who turns around the corner. She glances at us for a moment, and her eyebrows rise behind her glasses. Her lips purse. 

“Mr Spier, Mr Greenfeld,” she clears her throat. “I suggest you find a more secluded place. From my long teaching career, I’m well aware that there are many hidden corners and nooks in this castle. They’re much more suited than a corridor where everyone could just walk in, don’t you think?”

I flush so hard that I’m sure my face must resemble the scarlet of her own former house.

“Of course, Ma’am,” Bram mutters, his voice thin and embarrassed. He looks like he wants to die, and I can’t blame him. We can go down together. 

Professor McGonagall nods and proceeds down the corridor, leaving us to our own devices. I stare at Bram, horrified.

“I’ll have nightmares about this,” I whisper, and Bram giggles, though it sounds slightly hysterical.

“Please, let’s not ever get caught by teachers again,” he pleads. “That was truly mortifying.”

“We really need a way to get some privacy,” I whine. “Not being in the same house  _ sucks _ .”

“I know,” Bram winces. “It would be easier if we shared sleeping quarters.”

Then, the bell tower alerts us of the time, and Bram tenses at the sound signalling the full hour, cursing under his breath. “I need to get to practice,” he tells me, apologetically. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“See you,” I sigh, but smile when Bram leans in to press a quick kiss to my lips before heading off down the corridor. He grins at me over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

“How do you ever get privacy in this castle?” I ask my friends moodily, about half an hour later. 

Leah looks up from her drawing, clearly intrigued. Abby has been typing on her phone but puts it down to stare at me. Nick, who has clearly been attempting to read the same sentence over and over again, abandons his book to glance over at me.

“Oh hoh,” Leah says, her eyes glinting mischievously. “Whatever do you need privacy for, Simon Spier?”

I give her a pointed look, and her smile widens. Nick clears his throat and returns his attention to his book, clearly deciding he doesn’t want to be part of this conversation. 

Abby, though, takes pity in me. She leans closer to me across the table and asks, her face serious: “Have you and Bram done anything yet?”

“Well, no,” I murmur, my face flaming. I know I brought it up and I shouldn’t be embarrassed, but talking about it just feels  _ strange _ . “How can we, when everyone can just walk in no matter where we go?!”

“There are places, Si, if you really want to be alone with him,” Abby tells him gently. “Have you never heard of the Room of Requirement?”

I blink at her. “I thought that one was destroyed?” I breathe out. “Throughout the war? The whole episode with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and -”

“Such old magic can’t be destroyed,” Leah interrupts him, shrugging. “Given enough time, it will always regenerate.”

“Exactly,” Abby nods. “It became usable again a couple of years ago. Teddy Lupin discovered it, actually.”

“Merlin,” I say, licking my lips. “But then, this is like - a huge historical sight, right? And we’re using it as a place for teenagers to hook up?”

“Oh my God,” Leah rolls her eyes. “Can you please stop geeking out over Harry Potter already and get laid?”

I narrow my eyes at her, thinking that's rich, coming from her. For so long, Leah and I’d been the only two virgin’s standing in our friend group, until Leah started dating Abby. And now, suddenly, she thinks it’s okay to poke fun at me about it.

Abby seems to sense my turn of mood because she quickly throws in: “Listen, Si, there’s no need to rush anything. You and Bram can take all the time you want. I suggest you talk it over with him. Just know that there’s an option, okay?”

I nod, sending her a small smile. She smiles back, reaching out to squeeze my hand.

“So,” Nick says, clearing his throat. “Those plants Longbottom showed us earlier, huh?”

I bite my lip, trying to hide my grin at his weak attempt of changing the subject. Abby rolls her eyes and laughs.

Later that night, I lie in bed, staring at my phone. I have my chat window with Bram opened, the cursor blinking on a blank message. 

Technically, I know that, when Abby said ‘talk to him’, she most probably meant actual  _ talking _ , face to face with words coming out of our mouths instead of our phones. But my fingers are tingling. I want to know what Bram thinks  _ now. _ I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t do this.

So I type before I can change my mind.

_ Are you awake? _

It takes only a moment for him to answer. 

_ Yes, I was reading.  _

I smile, imagining Bram snuggled up in his bed, a book from a Muggle author in hand. The image makes my heart sore.

_ Did you know the Room of _ _  
_ _ Requirement is usable again? _

_ I think I heard someone mention that in passing, yes. _

_ It is. Apparently, it healed itself. _ _  
_ _ Teddy Lupin discovered it. _

_ I see. Can’t say I’m surprised. Powerful magic like _ _  
_ _ that has a way of doing that. _

_ Seems like it. _

_ Is there a reason you’re mentioning this, Simon? _

_ … Maybe? _

I stare at the screen, waiting for an answer. Then, it lights up with a call from Bram. I almost drop the phone, cursing. Hastily, I pick up. 

“Yes? Hi?” I say, out of breath.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Bram asks, his voice quiet, hesitant. 

I gulp, pressing my head back into the pillow. I’m glad that my curtains are drawn and that no one can see how flushed I am.

“Yes,” I admit, very softly. “I think I am.”

“Oh,” Bram breathes, fluttery, surprised, and I don’t get how he can be  _ surprised _ about this. I have been as discreet as a Niffler in a vault full of gold. 

“Right,” I say, biting my lip. “How about you. Would you like to?”

“Oh!” Bram says, again, laughing a little. “I - of course! Sorry, I thought that was obvious.”

I grin at that. I guess we are on the same page, after all. 

“It’s Slytherin against Hufflepuff this weekend,” Bram continues finally, and for a moment, I’m confused as to why he’s talking about Quidditch of all things  _ now. _ “Everyone will be down at the pitch.”

“Oh,” is my only reply, and when I realise that I’m mirroring Bram now, I smile. “That sounds like a good opportunity to slip away.”

“Yes,” Bram agreed.

“That’s why I have a smart boyfriend,” I joke, and Bram laughs.

It’s Thursday. The match is on Saturday. Two more days. 

It feels like forever, and like no time at all.

Our friends are not actually all that suspicious when I decline their invitation to go to the match with them. I don’t always watch Quidditch; unlike most students at Hogwarts, I’m no fanatic. Leah and I had skipped every match at the beginning until Nick joined his house team and we'd had to show our faces. I started to enjoy the camaraderie of watching the sport after and would go with them every once in a while, but still, it wasn’t unusual for me to not go, especially when Nick or Bram weren’t on the pitch. 

I’m not sure how Bram got out of it, to be honest. Bram never misses a match. Maybe he pulled the homework excuse. 

They probably didn’t believe him, truth be told, but honestly, I can’t care less. 

When I arrive at the Room of Requirement, wishing it into existence until a door appears (and it does! I’m still thrilled to know that it really works again!), Bram is already inside. He’s standing in front of the fireplace, watching the crackling of the flames. 

The Room has provided a luxurious bed for them, as well as a sofa and a table. I linger in the doorway, hesitant, and Bram looks up at me, smiling. A flush of heat runs through me and I step further inside, letting the door fall closed behind me.

“Hi,” I whisper.

“Hi,” Bram responds. He bites his lip and looks at me. I laugh.

“Why is this so awkward?” I ask.

He grins and shrugs, a bit self-conscious. “I don’t know,” he mutters. “I’ve wanted this for so long that it feels weird now that it’s happening.”

I nod, my eyes travelling over his face, taking him in. Cute Bram Greenfeld, with the soft brown eyes and the stunning smile. Blue, who’d been in love with me for ages, and who’d been too shy to tell me, or to even speak up around me. My gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend. There is no need to be nervous around him, I decide.

I take a few steps, crossing the room until I’m right in front of him. I can see Bram gulping. His Adam’s Apple is moving.

“I’ve been wanting this, too,” I tell him, as confidently as I can manage. “I want  _ you. _ ”

Bram’s breath hitches a bit at that, and I feel proud of myself. 

Bram is the one who leans in to catch my lips in a deep kiss. His hands cup my cheeks and I crowd against him, moaning softly against his mouth. 

Have I mentioned that those lips are magical? Because those lips. I swear.

We kiss for a long, long time, completely caught up in each other - tongues exploring, teeth nipping, and for once, not having to look over our shoulders, checking who might be walking in on us. 

Bram’s hands move to my hair, making it even messier than usual, and mine are  _ everywhere _ at once: His sides, his waist, the small of his back, his shoulder blades, his chest. Eventually, I grow impatient and start pulling his school robes off his shoulders. Bram breaks the kiss to help me. 

As soon as the robes are out of the way, I start on the shirt, eager to get to feel Bram’s skin. My heartbeat accelerates when the white fabric falls away to reveal warm, dark skin, and I take a moment to just stare at him. Bram drops the shirt to the floor and reaches out for my hand, entwining our fingers.

“Come on,” he smiles.

He leads me to the bed, and my pulse jumps in my throat. Oh Merlin, this is happening. 

We only sit on the side of the bed at first, but when Bram leans in to kiss me once more, all bets are off. My hands find his warm skin and I drown in the sensation of my fingers running over his back and chest, dragging goosebumps to the surface and making his breath catch. 

Eventually, he reaches for my clothes, too, and I let him undress me without complaint. When we’re on more even ground in the nakedness department, Bram kicks off his shoes and inches up on the bed, smiling at me in invitation. I hasten to copy him. I fumble with the laces for a moment, but when I finally manage to free my feet, I all but throw myself down next to Bram, crawling up until my head is resting against the pillow. Bram chuckles as he watches me. 

“Hi,” he grins.

“Hi,” I cock my head. 

It turns out that kissing feels even better skin to skin. I didn’t think it could get better, but Bram keeps proving me wrong. I’m so glad that this is the Room of Requirement and one of its features is most probably sound density because the noises I’m making are definitely unfit for anyone outside of this room. 

Bram doesn’t seem to mind, though. On the contrary. 

I’m lying on top of Bram, sort of straddling his waist, and I know my erection is pressing into his stomach. But that’s the point of today, isn’t it? That we don’t need to hide? Tentatively, I grind down against him, and Bram makes a low sound, almost like a grunt. It’s exhilarating.

“Simon,” he breaths, breaking our kiss. His hands are still in my hair and I know it’s going to be hopelessly tousled after this. I really don’t give a shit. “I - there’s something I’d like to try. That is, if you’re up for it.”

I almost blurt out that I’m very much  _ up _ for whatever he has in mind,  _ obviously _ . But that would be a Leah-joke, I decide. Bram is being earnest and vulnerable, so this is not the moment to tease him. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m okay with everything you want to try,” I reply instead, smiling at him. “What do you have in mind?”

Bram gulps. He leans in to kiss the spot just below my earlobe, making me shiver. Then, he whispers: “I want to go down on you.”

I forget how to breathe. 

_ Oh. _

Bram pulls away, looking at me questioningly. I nod jerkily.

“Yes,” I blurt out. “Definitely okay!”

He smiles, shy but pleased, and then he pushes at my shoulder. “Lie down?” he suggests. “And take off your trousers?”

I nod again, almost rolling off the bed in my haste to comply. It’s quite a challenge to get out of trousers and pants if you try to do it fast, it turns out. My legs get tangled up and then Bram needs to help, laughing, and Merlin, I’m such a loser. But his eyes are fond and I don’t feel quite as embarrassed as I normally would because  _ Bram is going to suck my dick.  _

My face flames and I close my eyes, leaning back against the pillow, completely naked. Right. This is happening. 

I open them again when I feel Bram’s hands on my hips. I look at him, and he’s staring at my body with a slightly dazed expressing. I gulp, my own eyes falling to where my hard prick was lying against my stomach. 

Eventually, Bram reaches for the second pillow. He nudges my hips until I raise them and props the pillow underneath, making the angle less awkward. Lying spread out like this feels a bit strange, but I’m not in a position to complain, I decide.

Then, Bram settles between my legs. His fingers find my cock and I gasp, my eyes fluttering closed. This is the first time someone touches me. Then again, I know this is the first time for him, too.

When his tongue starts to tentatively lick over the tip, my fingers clutch the covers beneath me, needing something to hold on to because the sensation… Oh, Merlin. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. 

His tongue is soft and hot and then, he starts taking me into his mouth, and the heat, the tightness… It is all I can do to not come on the spot, it just feels so perfect. 

I force my eyes open, looking down at Bram, at the way I disappear between his lips. He isn’t taking me in very far, but that’s okay. It still feels amazing, and it looks incredible. Bram looks up to meet my eyes and a moan escapes my mouth. I reach out a hand for him, and he meets it with his free one, entwining our fingers. 

He slowly starts to settle into a rhythm then, and my fingers tighten around his. I have no point of reference to how well he is doing, but in my humble opinion, he might as well be a sex god. 

My stomach tightens in warning of my impending orgasm. “Bram,” I whisper. “I’m going to -”

He hums in understanding but makes no move to pull away. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

When I come, it’s into Bram’s mouth, and he swallows, not even gagging. If I weren’t so completely brain-dead, I’d be impressed. As it is, I need a minute before my brain cells regroup enough for me to be coherent again. I look at Bram, who has settled back into his position next to me. He smiles, a bit coy.

“So,” he asks, “good?”

I can’t help it; I laugh. “Are you seriously asking?” I shoot back. 

Bram’s smile widens, and he seems satisfied with my answer. I lean in to kiss him. “You want me to return the favour?” I whisper, against his lips.

“Only if you want to,” he whispers back. “Honestly, I’m so close, if you just touch me, it would be brilliant.”

But I don’t want to just touch him after this. I want to even the field. I am curious, and I think Bram sees it when I pull away because his eyes widen a bit. He leans back against the pillow, biting his lip. 

We work together in freeing him of his clothing and I put the pillow under his hips, as he has done to me. It does indeed make the angle a bit better, I notice as I crouch down between his legs. Then, I finally let myself take in his naked body, and my heart stutters.

He’s  _ beautiful. _ He’s seriously bloody beautiful. He’s toned but not too muscular, and his brown skin is almost unblemished, apart from a few single scars on hands - Quidditch, I think. I gently drag my fingers up the inside of his thighs, feeling the softness there, and Bram shivers. 

His cock is big, but not intimidating, I decide. Mostly, it’s thicker than mine, but when I reach out to fist it, it fits snugly into my palm. It’s hot to the touch, and the skin is so, so  _ soft _ , despite his rigid hardness. I can feel a pulse.

I look up at Bram. Our eyes meet. The look in those familiar, brown eyes shakes me a bit - so intense, almost desperate in his desire. And all of it is for me. 

I lean in then, deciding to dive right in. I keep my hand firmly wrapped around the base and wrap my lips around the tip. The taste and scent are something to get used to - a bit musky, but also a bit intoxicating, I decide. I use my tongue to explore, sucking lightly on the head before pushing down a bit farther, taking in a bit more. 

Bram squirms, his stomach muscles tight. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was close, I realise. I wonder if I should slow down, but decide it would be mean to drag this out. So I suck back up before going down again, trying to find a rhythm. 

Bram’s breathing is shallow and soft noises escape him. His hips keep twitching, as if he wants to push into my mouth but is stopping himself from doing it. 

And then, he grabs my arm. “I -” he starts to say, and I know he wants to warn me, as I had done, but it’s already too late; Bram shivers violently, and then, he’s twitching on my tongue and coming into my mouth. 

I pull back a bit, my throat constricting, but I breathe through it and try to catch everything, through some escapes past my lips. I wipe it away with my hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Bram pants, but I quickly shake my head, swallowing.

“Don’t worry,” I say. My voice sounds weird, so I clear my throat again. “I don’t mind.”

Bram nods and relaxes visibly. I crawl up towards him, resting against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me, making me smile.

We lie like that for quite a while, not speaking, just enjoying the intimacy. When it became too chilly, Bram pulled the covers over us and we snuggled up underneath them.

“So,” I say, at last. “We need to do that again. Like, every day.”

Bram laughs. “I think that might be hard to arrange, considering we’re still students and we have class and homework.”

“Who needs classes when we can do this?” I argue, quite convincingly, in my opinion.

Bram smiles and leans in to kiss me, and yes, Bram Greenfeld definitely has The Best Lips™ in the world.

“So,” Leah grins when we sit down later for dinner, watching us with sly eyes. “How was the Room of Requirement?” 

I freeze halfway into my seat, turning scarlet. Bram clears his throat, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Wait!” Garrett calls, his tone accusing. “I thought you were finishing that essay for DADA!”

“Lalalalala,” Nick says loudly, putting some more potatoes onto his plate.

“Oh my God, you guys are terrible!” Abby calls. “Stop!” And at that moment, I love her to pieces.

“Abby is my new best friend,” I declare. “Everyone else is fired.”

“Hey!” Nick calls, affronted.

“Fine, I’ll keep you,” I roll my eyes, smiling.

“I think I’m firing  _ you _ ,” Garrett grumbles, glaring at Bram. “I’m your best friend, I should know when you get laid, man!”

“LALALALA!” Nick yells.

“Mr Eisner,” Professor McGonagall says sternly as she passes them by. “Contain yourself, please.”

“Yes, Professor,” he apologises, looking utterly miserable. Garrett, Leah and Morgan laugh at him, no compassion at all.

Underneath the table, Bram reaches out for my hand. I smile and squeeze it. Around us, our friends start talking about something else but we are caught in our own moment and none of them seems to notice. Bram’s eyes are soft when I meet them and his smile is small and secretive but bright and happy, and I know that somehow, we unlocked another level in our relationship tonight, and not just because we became physical with each other - but because we became  _ intimate _ , in ways that included much more than just touching. 

Sex, I realise with a rush of warmth, isn't about physical satisfaction. It's about the trust you put into one another. 

I lean my shoulder against his and reach out for the chicken with my free hand. I feel Bram’s warmth against me all the way through dinner, and it's the best thing ever. 


End file.
